


Messiah

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Messiah AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: {Q nodded slightly. “Let me know if it gets worse, Bloom.”It was then that Bloom realized. “Wow, you're dropping the honorific. What did I do to deserve that?”“You…” Q hesitated. “You protected me.”}Bloom had tried to make Q open up to him for months; he had never thought that all it would take for that to happen was him getting hurt during one of their missions.





	Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first CSL fic I ever wrote, and the Messiah AU that nobody asked for... I finally felt confident enough to post this now! I hope you'll enjoy, and please consider leaving me a comment~

It was getting dark outside when they were preparing for their mission.

Q was loading his rifle and making sure that the safety was still on for the time being, and Bloom was checking if his knives and guns were all in the right places.

Over them hung the same heavy silence as always. They'd been each other's Messiah for months, but Q was still refusing to let Bloom in on even one of the many secrets he had.

Bloom slid his gun into its holster and sighed, folding his arms in front of his chest. “Hey, don't you think you should finally tell me something about yourself? We've been here together for so long and you're just still so… so aloof.”

Q didn't look up from his rifle. “I believe you know everything you need to know, Bloom-san. Maybe _you_ should be the one to accept _that_.”

“Yeah, but…” Bloom rolled his eyes. “We're even sharing a room—”

“ _I believe_ ,” Q repeated, “you know everything you need to know. Please focus on our mission.”

The other furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval, but shrugged, clipped his microphone onto his jacket and placed his earphone in his left ear. “I'm ready whenever you are.”

Q didn't reply to that at all; he just shouldered his rifle and closed his jacket. They left the building in total silence, their black clothes allowing them to blend in with the darkness around them very well. When they reached the house their target was supposed to live in, they separated; Q went around the house to get to the roof of the building and Bloom stayed in front of the house, waiting for their target to arrive.

Only ten minutes had passed when he heard Q’s voice in his left ear. “Bloom-san, can you hear me?”

“Oh, you're contacting me voluntarily? How noble—”

“Please take this more seriously, Bloom-san! There is something going on here; I don't know what it is yet, but I have a feeling we're being watched.” There was something in Q’s voice that urged Bloom to straighten up a little. If Q had a feeling like that, he usually was correct.

Bloom frowned slightly. “What are you suggesting, then?”

“We proceed with our plan. There is a fire escape ladder at the back of the house, just in case.”

When he heard that, a tiny grin substituted Bloom’s frown. That was Q’s way of asking him to watch his back in case of an emergency, he had learned that much in the past months. “Got that. If anything’s wrong, just say it.”

Q’s quiet sigh in his left ear was enough of a reply for him. Bloom leaned back against the wall behind him, his senses a little more alert this time.

 

Half an hour later, he heard a car stopping in front of the house—and then everything happened at once.

The moment the car’s door fell closed, Bloom spotted a light on the roof of the adjacent house. He leaped forward, throwing two of his knives at the man they were supposed to kill, and headed towards the back of the house at a speed that was very unusual for someone as lazy as him. “Q!” he quietly exclaimed into his microphone. “Shoot him!”

“What?” he heard Q ask, sounding more than confused. “That's not part of the plan, Bloom-san—”

“Three snipers,” Bloom cut in, finally reaching the ladder and starting to climb it. “There are three snipers on the roofs surrounding us. Just _shoot_ the target, okay?!”

He felt like it took him much too long to climb to the roof. He heard shots being fired and Q moving from one side of the roof to the other to evade them, and then he could finally see his Messiah jumping out of reach of another shot. “Q!”

Q’s head shot up. “Bloom-san, why didn't you just kill our target?”

Bloom didn't get to answer because two people landed on the roof with audible _thumps_ , their guns pointing at the both of them. A weak grin spread on his lips. “Because if I had, _you'd_ have died. It's my duty to protect you, right?”

“It's your duty to fulfill the mission.” Q's voice sounded as neutral as ever, but there was some kind of relief in it.

The first shot Bloom fired hit one of their opponents’ shoulder. He threw one of his knives right away, managing to hit the man’s leg as well, but had to jump aside to evade being shot.

A shot resounded and a body next to him fell to the roof with a _thump_ , remaining motionless.

“Q?” Bloom asked, just to make sure that it hadn't been his partner.

“I'm fine,” Q replied, and Bloom let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “I'll leave this one to you,” Q added and slipped towards the edge of the roof to finally fulfill their mission.

Bloom managed to kill the second man and was just lowering his gun when he heard something clicking. “Damn it!” he hissed and leaped forward, pushing Q aside just in time--and then pain exploded in his right shoulder.

Q didn't allow himself to lose his focus for a single second, not even when he stumbled out of the reach of the bullet. He readjusted his rifle and shot--once, twice, three times just to make sure that he'd really killed their target--and spun on his heels, ignoring Bloom's pained groan and firing two more shots at the third attacker.

Everything fell silent, and Q lowered his rifle slowly. “Bloom,” he said, dropping to his knees next to his Messiah and switching on the flashlight he carried with him. _‘Are you okay?’_ was a stupid question, so he didn't ask and instead gently pressed a clean cloth to Bloom's wound to stop the bleeding.

“You okay?” Bloom asked slowly, sounding exhausted.

Q frowned. “Why did you do that? You could have died.”

Bloom laughed tiredly. “Same goes for you. Nobody but me can save you and the other way around, so of course I'd do it. And besides—you had to finish the job, right?”

Silently, Q helped him into a sitting position. “We need to get away from here before anyone sees us. And then you need to rest.”

It took them a while, but they made it down the ladder again, and eventually they reached the Church.

Q led the way to their room, helping Bloom lay down on his bed in a comfortable position. He got his first-aid supplies out of the closet and sat down next to him. “This will probably hurt,” he said quietly. “I need to get the bullet out of your wound.”

Bloom grimaced, but didn't resist. “It could be worse, I guess—” He hissed in pain when Q got to work, but soon the bullet was lying on the desk and Q was carefully bandaging his injured shoulder.

“Can you still move your hand or do you need the doctor to look after that?” Q asked, and Bloom tried to move his hand—only to groan in pain once more.

“Let me try that again when I'm on painkillers?” he joked, making the other sigh. “Hey, I was joking. I guess I can; it just hurts like hell, you know?”

Q nodded slightly. “Okay. Let me know if it gets worse, Bloom.”

It was then that Bloom realized. “Wow, you're dropping the honorific. What did I do to deserve that?”

“You…” Q hesitated. “You protected me.” He'd had an incredibly weird feeling when Bloom had pushed him away—of course he'd still been focused on his work, but his chest had tightened a little when he'd heard the shot. “I… thank you for that.”

Bloom laughed. It felt weird to hear Q talking like that after he'd refused to accept him for so long. “No problem. You're my Messiah, after all; you'd have done the same for me.”

Q nodded slightly. “Just don't do it again, okay? I—don't want to lose you.”

Bloom's eyes widened in surprise. Then, his expression softened and he reached out to pat Q’s shoulder with his left hand. “I don't want to lose you either.”

 

“Does it work better now?”

Bloom moved his right hand and grimaced. “Yeah, but it's still not _good_ , if you understand what I mean. It still kinda hurts, and the bullet must’ve hit an important nerve or muscle.” Almost a week had passed since he'd gotten shot, and his injury was slowly healing, forming a visible scar on his shoulder.

Q frowned. “I see. We can't take much more time off, so is your left hand trained enough to support me on easy missions?”

“Probably. Don't know until you try, right? Let's do it!”

He even failed at eating dinner that night. His left hand was _not_ trained enough, and he dropped his chopsticks after only three bites, laughing. “Sorry about that, after I even told you I'd be okay…”

Q sighed. “It's fine. We can work on that, and you'll just need to train both of your hands every day.”

“Oh, _we_? You're really getting into this whole Messiah thing now, aren't you? I'm glad.” A grin spread on Bloom's lips. “Hey, we still have tomorrow off, right? How about we have a nice afternoon in the park or somewhere?”

After a moment of hesitation, Q nodded slightly. “That should be fine just this once.”

 

That was why they were walking through the nearby park the next afternoon. Bloom's right arm was resting in a sling so he wouldn't move it too much and tear up his wound again, and Q looked like he was deeply lost in his thoughts.

They sat down on a bench and Bloom leaned back, tilting his head back to look at the sky. “It's nice out here today.”

“It is.” Q's voice was quiet, his reply resembled the way he had talked to Bloom before the incident. “Bloom, I've been thinking.”

“Hm? About what?”

“You said you wanted to know more about me.”

Bloom sat up straight, reaching over to pat his Messiah’s shoulder. “You don't need to tell me if you don't feel like it. It's okay; we're doing better now, so unless you really want to…”

Q straightened up as well. “I do. There are certain things we should know about each other, after all.”

Bloom raised an eyebrow at that, but relaxed again. “Okay. Whatever you want. I'll just listen.”

For a moment, it was completely silent. Then, Q slowly started talking. “My parents always wanted me to be perfect. They expected me to get good grades at school and to be nice and friendly with everyone. When I failed an exam, they locked me in my room and forced me to study for days. And then, one day they just disappeared. I don't know what happened to them; they were just gone. And I was still locked in my room. I got out of it the next day, and I left the house and never came back. When I woke up for the first time after that, I was here.”

Bloom frowned. “So… are you doing better with all of this now? I mean, nobody's telling you to be perfect here.”

“I… it's hard for me, sometimes,” Q admitted, exhaling loudly. He occasionally had the feeling that he wasn't good enough, and when Bloom had been injured a week ago, that feeling had intensified. “I mean, I was with you, and you still got hurt.”

“That's okay. You can't always be perfect. And I didn't die, you know? See, it barely hurts anymore.” His pained grimace when he pulled his arm out of the sling and waved at his Messiah said otherwise, but it made a tiny smile spread across Q’s face.

“Thank you, Bloom.”

Bloom slid his arm back into the sling and sighed quietly. “Okay. Since we're all happily sharing stories of our pasts… you know, _my_ mom wanted me to die.”

Q rose one eyebrow, but remained completely silent.

“Those were the only moments she looked happy… when she told me to die. So I wanted to die. That's probably why I ended up here, too…”

“Don't,” Q cut in quietly, looking strangely upset, as far as that was possible for him. “Don't die, okay?”

After an expression of surprise, a slight smile hushed across Bloom's lips. “I've stopped _wanting_ to die ever since we were partnered up. I'm still probably more fond of that thought than I should be, but it's not like I was going to kill myself right here and now.” He hesitated briefly and then looked up at Q seriously. “The only way I want to die is by the hand of someone I love, anyways…”

Q simply stared at him.

“...just kidding, don't worry!”

Q had a feeling that that wasn't the case, but he didn't pry any further. “I'm not going to kill you, and you're not going to die,” he just said. “You'll have to live with that.”

Bloom stuck out his tongue. “I think I can, as long as you don't die on me either.”

“I can do that.” A sigh left Q’s lips and he got up. “We've been watched, it seems.”

Bloom tilted his head back to look at the young man standing behind him and gently pressing a gun to his temple. “The same uniform as those men on the roof from last week? Are you here to get revenge for your master or whoever he was to you?”

“You killed my father,” the young man said, his voice shaking with emotion. “You'll pay for this!”

Bloom rolled his eyes. “Someone's not very experienced, huh? Hey, put that gun away before someone gets hurt—” The sound of the safety being removed interrupted him. “Okay. Kid, we don't really want to kill more people than necessary…”

Motionlessly, the young man collapsed to the ground and Q placed his gun back in its holster. Bloom sighed. “Or something like that. Thank you, I guess.”

Q offered him his hand to help him up. “No problem. Let's go back before more of those people appear… and before someone finds us near him.”

“Do we really have to clean up this time? This wasn't even a mission…”

“Of course we have to. We caused this, after all.”

With a groan, Bloom got up. “Okay, okay. But I'm the victim here, right? He wanted to shoot me…”

Q shot him a glare and leaned down to pick up the dead body. “ _Bloom_.”

“I get it, I get it!” Bloom walked over to him and gently elbowed his Messiah. “I was _joking_.”

Q wanted to say _“you weren't joking the last time you said you were_ , _”_ but decided against it and just closed his eyes momentarily. “I know. I wasn't.”

 

“You ready, Q?”

One more week had passed and Bloom's right arm was nearly back to its old mobility and strength. There was still an ugly scar on his shoulder and Q didn't like looking at that at all, so Bloom always made sure to turn away from him when he was taking off his shirt, but altogether everything was much better now.

Q shouldered his rifle and gave him a small nod. “I am. Are you?”

“Would I have asked if I wasn't?”

“Be more careful this time. This mission is very important; the terrorists are involved in this.”

Bloom smirked slightly. “And as always, you know more than me. How do you do that?”

“I… have my ways.” Even if he had told his Messiah about his past, Q still liked to keep at least a few things to himself. “Maybe I'll tell you one day, but not right now. Let's go.”

“Okay. So if the terrorists are involved, does that mean we have to spy on someone? Or do we have to kill again? Or…”

“We're spying on them,” Q replied. “You're still not back to full health, so I made sure to get one of the less exhausting missions.”

“You might've forgotten about the fact that spying is a lot more exhausting for me than killing…”

“We are _not_ killing anyone today,” Q said decisively, ending the conversation with that. “As I already said, let's go.”

Bloom followed him silently, flexing his right hand and waving his arm around a little to get rid of the stiffness. Sometimes he still found it hard to understand Q, even though they were getting along a lot better now than they had before. “Even if we had to kill someone, it would’ve been fine…” he muttered, more to himself than to the other, and Q ignored him.

“The terrorists have been spotted in an abandoned building near our headquarters. We're supposed to check if they have found out anything about us, and if they have, destroy whatever data it is,” he explained seriously. “We can't create any ripples, alright?”

“I know, I know.”

They reached their destination a little later and stopped in their tracks. Q set up his laptop on the ground and hacked into the terrorists’ security system with an ease Bloom secretly envied him for. Then they entered the empty building, pushed aside a heavy curtain—and Bloom gasped in surprise.

“Whoa, they found out a lot about us!”

“Quiet!” Q hissed and took a step towards the whiteboard that was standing in the middle of the room. There was information about Sakura that he'd thought nobody but him and the headmaster knew about. “This is not good. They found out much more than I ever thought they could.”

“Does that mean you failed at protecting our data?” Bloom asked and lifted his hands defensively when Q glared at him. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.”

Q let out a sigh and shrugged slightly. “…well, I suppose you’re right though. It was my job to make sure nobody would ever find out about this, and I failed.”

Bloom leaned over to take a closer look at the information. “Wow, there’s quite a lot of stuff here that even I didn’t know about…”

His partner pushed him back gently. “You’re better off not knowing these things, believe me. There is a reason why this is top-secret information and nothing that’s plastered all over the walls of the Church.”

“And what is that reason?”

Q sighed and started wiping the information off the whiteboard before heading over to a laptop that was lying on a table. He switched it on and typed in a password, nodding contently when that unlocked the laptop, and started looking through the folders that were saved on it. “The reason is that nobody is supposed to know these things.”

Bloom rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m your Messiah, keeping secrets from me is a stupid idea—”

“This,” Q cut in, turning around to him seriously and with a small frown, “is what the headmaster ordered me to do. He said I’m not supposed to tell you, so I’m not going to tell you.”

The other stuck out his tongue and turned away while Q was deleting the information from the laptop. “Fine, fine. Are you done yet?”

“I’d appreciate it if you were a little more patient.”

Ten minutes later, Q closed the laptop and got up. “ _Now_ I’m done. We should leave here quickly now.”

Bloom followed him out of the building obediently and stopped in his tracks. “Wait, Q… I think there’s someone who wants to have a talk with us.” He turned around, smirking a little when he saw a few men approach them from the abandoned building. “Seems like I’m getting my action after all.”

Q sighed quietly. “ _Please_ , Bloom. You shouldn’t overexert yourself.” He took a quick step aside to dodge a bullet aimed at him and removed the safety from his rifle while Bloom took out his guns.

 

Two hours later, they were back in their room in the Church, and Bloom smiled at Q. “See, I told you I’d be fine.”

“…fine, I’ll admit that it could have ended worse,” Q sighed heavily. “It was dangerous nonetheless, you should have controlled yourself more.”

“Is that so? If I had, you might have gotten hurt…”

The other rolled his eyes and turned away. “Let’s just stop talking about this. We’re both alright, so it’s fine, isn’t it?”

Bloom smirked a little and patted Q’s shoulder amusedly. “Of course, of course.”

“Very well.” Q nodded briefly and started undressing to go to bed.

That night, Bloom didn’t hesitate to lie down on Q’s bed, and for the first time, Q didn’t protest.


End file.
